lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF ASTATINE ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Astatine (At) has 37 known isotopes, all of which are radioactive; the range of their mass numbers is from 191 to 229. There exist also 23 metastable excited states. The longest-lived isotope is At-210, which has a half-life of 8.1 hours; the longest-lived isotope existing in naturally occurring decay chains is At-219 with a half-life of 56 seconds. The element was first produced by Dale R. Corson, Kenneth Ross MacKenzie, and Emilio Segrè at the University of California, Berkeley in 1940. They named the element "astatine", a name coming from the great instability of the synthesized matter (the source Greek word αστατος (astatos) means "unstable"). Comparing the astatine-170 (core) of 85 protons and 85 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) and the polonium-168 with 84 protons and 84 neutrons we conclude that they break the high symmetry of polonium or lead which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Under this condition the At-170 provides only 44 blank positions because the additional p83 and n83 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). For understanding better such a structure you can read my STRUCTURE OF BISMUTH ISOTOPES . Here the 44 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the unstable At-214 with S= -1, because the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcome the pn bonds. So the unstable Po-214 based on At-170 (core) with S = -1 has 44 extra neutrons of opposite spins. ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Po-214 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF At-212, At-214, At-216, AND At-218 ' The structures of this group of the above unstable nuclides including the unstable structure ofAt-214 are based also on the same structure of At-170 (core) having S = -1 . For example the unstable At-218 with S =-1 has 48 extra neutrons of opposite spins. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF At-191, At-193 AND At-195 After a careful analysis we found that the structure of this group of unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of At-170 (core) having S = +1, because the additional p85 and n85 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Under this condition the At-195 with S = +1/2 of 25 extra neutrons has 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 + 12(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = +1/2 ' ' STRUCTURE OF At-196, At-198, At-200, At-202, AND At-202 After a careful analysis we found that the structure of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of At-170 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p85 and n85 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). In this case also one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL) changes the spin from S = -1 to S =+1 giving S = +2. Particularly it goes to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the unstable At-202 with S = +3 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins . ' ' STRUCTURE OF At-204, At-206, At-208 AND At-210 ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of At-170 (core) having S = +5, because the additional p85 and n85 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the +UHL. In this case also the two deuterons of -DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the unstable At-210 with S = +5 has 40 extra neutrons of opposite spins . '''STRUCTURE OF At-197, At-199, At-201, At-203, At-205, At-207, At-209, At-211, At-213, At-215, At-217 AND At-219 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides having odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of At-170 (core) having S = -5, because the additional p85 and n85 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the -DHL. In this case also the two deuterons of +UHL change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to the down horizontal line (-DHL) for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the unstable At-197 with S = -9/2 of 27 extra neutrons has 14 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 14(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = -9/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts